Finally
by Greys-Shepherdess
Summary: Amelia/AZ


The first time it happened, they were at work.

She was tired, and frustrated, and mentally drained, her eyes bloodshot and legs falling asleep as she buried her face in her hands. She let out a loud sigh before training her eyes back on the brain scans that stared back at her, taunting her, challenging her, daring her.

She glanced at the clock and groaned when she saw the time. 3:28 A.M. She could be asleep right now. She should be at home, tucked in the comfort and warmth of her bed. She dozed off again, but snapped out of it when she heard a light knock on the doorframe. She turned her head, meeting Arizona's tired eyes.

"Need a ride home?" the blonde asked. "You shouldn't be here."

She forced a small smile.

"Nah, I have an early shift. Might as well stay here," she replied. "Thank you, though."

The blonde stepped into the room, stifling a yawn, her brow furrowing as she studied the scans displayed on the screen in front of the brunette.

"Need any help?"

Amelia chuckled and shook her head. "Arizona, you're exhausted. Go home. Get some sleep. I'll be fine."

"Okay."

The blonde walked towards the brunette's chair, placing the large cup of hot coffee she was holding on the desk in font of her.

"For you. Don't work yourself too hard, okay?"

The neurosurgeon smiled, her heart warming at the kind gesture. "I won't. Thank you."

"Anytime."

Arizona leaned down, planting a quick kiss on the brunette's cheek before exiting the room. Amelia felt herself blush at the contact, and she reached up to touch the spot on her face that was now tingling.

Suddenly she felt a little more awake.

* * *

The second time it happened, they were at home.

Amelia heard the front door slam shut, and she quickly stood up from her spot on the couch.

"Hey, birthday girl."

Her lips curved into a slight smirk when the blonde stopped in her tracks, sighing defeatedly as she entered the living room.

"Ugh, who told you?"

A shy smile crept onto her face when the brunette walked towards her, a candle-lit chocolate cupcake in her hands. She held it up to Arizona's face, and the blonde rolled her eyes before blowing it out.

"Sofia told Zola, Zola told me," Amelia smiled. "How come you didn't say anything?"

The blonde shrugged. "Birthdays are just ordinary days. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

She took the cupcake from the neurosurgeon's hand and walked into the kitchen, setting it down on the countertop and cutting it in half before offering one of the pieces to the other woman. Amelia gladly accepted it.

"You're too nice," she told the blonde.

Arizona grinned, taking a bite of her half.

"Thank you for doing this. You're sweet."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against Amelia's cheek, causing the brunette to blush.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday, Arizona."

* * *

The third time it happened, it was late, and it was dark.

She sat on the bench in front of the hospital, her head buried in her hands as she let cold raindrops plummet onto her. Amelia squinted through the storm, recognizing the blonde's silhouette, and she braced herself before pushing the door open and stepping outside, cautiously approaching her.

"Hey."

Her voice was quiet and gentle, and she moved to sit down beside the blonde. She noticed the tears streaking down the other woman's cheeks, though they were masked by the rain, and she wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"She lost the baby."

Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. The brunette tightened her embrace, letting Arizona rest her head on her shoulder. She felt the rain soaking through her clothes, her scrub top now stuck to her cold, wet skin. But she didn't care. She held onto the blonde, closing her eyes as she rested her head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not knowing what else to say. She rubbed a soothing hand up and down the blonde's back. "What can I do?"

Arizona was silent for a moment.

"Stay," she pleaded, her voice raspy and strained, and the brunette nodded, pulling the other woman closer.

"Of course."

She felt the blonde place a soft kiss against her jaw.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next time it happened, it was different.

They sat on the couch in the attendings' lounge, both tired and overworked as they sorted through endless piles of paperwork.

She turned her head to face the blonde, observing her, studying her as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth in concentration. She looked exhausted, her face flushed and eyes red as she forced them to stay open. Yet something about her still captivated her.

"You're beautiful."

Her words caught Arizona by surprise, and the blonde turned to face her.

"What?"

Amelia smiled. "You're beautiful," she repeated. "I just wanted to tell you that."

She felt the other woman's lips press against her cheek, lingering on her skin as she slowly pulled away.

She met the blonde's eyes, now serious and pleading, and she leaned in again. She brushed her lips against Arizona's, gently pressing them together before whispering into the kiss.

"Finally."


End file.
